Chapter Seventy-Eight of Doom
The seventy-eighth chapter of Eternal Destiny Curtain's New Mission: Part Five "They were attacking my little brother," the voice continued. "Please, I need help." CHAPTER SEVENTY-EIGHT OF DOOM "Well, this place is packed," Dana muttered. They were standing in the lobby of the Nitro Wodor Hotel, where several dozen others were going about their business. "Probably because of the competition Apollo is hosting," Yliaster noted. "This does seem like the best building to wait in until tomorrow." "With all due respect, I'll check us in," Roy said. "While you're doing that, I'll park Noatak," Caitlyn said. Roy went into the check-in line while Caitlyn left the building. Rune, Dana, Fred, and Yliaster walked over to some seats and sat down. "Let me guess, the four of you are going to be competing as a team?" a guy sitting near them said. "Yes," Rune said. "But there's actually more than four of us. The other two will be back soon." "Which brings it up to five," Fred finished. "I won't be competing, but I still support Team Triangle. Just a wild guess: You're also competing?" "You know it," the guy said. "Name's Darian. Son of Aletheia. My team already checked in. I'm just out here checking out the competition." "Understandable," Fred said with a grin. "Plenty of competition here that's worth checking out." Fred's eyes wandered toward a woman with short, light violet hair wearing a white sleeveless shirt and a green skirt. She was holding at least two knives, but Fred figured there was a third that was tougher to see. Darian chuckled. "Suppose so. Well, good luck tomorrow,... Team Triangle." "You too, whatever your team's called!" Rune responded. At once, Roy and Caitlyn both came back to the rest of them. "With all due respect," Roy said. "We will be staying at Room 35 on the second floor." He passed out small, rectangular room keys to each of the others. "Plus, there's something you guys might want to see," Caitlyn said, smiling. She led them out to the hotel parking lot, where, right beside Noatak was another boat-car. The model was similar to Noatak. The figurehead was that of a woman with a stern expression, grey hair, and metal armor, a woman familiar to Rune. There was a red circle on the sail. On the side, in blue, were the letters "LIN BEIFONG". "Hey, Team Triangle," someone from inside the boat said. "Been a while." "Becca," Dana said. "Are you here to compete too?" "Yeah," Becca Lin said, exiting the boat to face Team Triangle. "I got my boat souped up just like the Noatak and formed my own team too." Three other people left the boat. A man with neat dark hair, wearing a suit, walking upright while looking without ill expression toward the others. A girl with long dyed-pink hair, divided into two pigtails, wearing a short skirt that attached to a sleeveless pink shirt with an upside-down zipper. A guy with a large head, slightly messy clothes, and perfectly parallel facial hair, who stared at Team Triangle intently. "This is Rob, Casey, and Tom," Becca introduced. "Well, Team Triangle grew a bit since we last saw you," Rune said. "This is Fred and Yliaster." "And it is a pleasure to meet you," Fred said, mostly to Becca and Casey. "Best wishes for tomorrow." Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Seventy-Seven of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Seventy-Nine of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 19 August 2013. *Characters met this chapter: Darian Troother, Lin Beifong, Rob Jeevus, Casey Coclova, Tom Burg Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page